


Zaklinacz i aktor

by blackpeonyboii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Male Slash, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpeonyboii/pseuds/blackpeonyboii
Summary: Aktor i Zaklinacz znali się od pierwszego dnia szkoły. To znaczy, "znali się", to za mocne określenie. Wiedzieli jak drugi się nazywa i jak wygląda, ale nigdy nie zwracali na siebie uwagi. Aktor miał zbyt ważną rolę, aby przestać ją grać, a Zaklinacz był zbyt zajęty swoim powołaniem, żeby zwracać uwagę na innych. W pewnym momencie Aktor znużył się przedstawieniem, w którym musiał brać udział i zaczął poszukiwać odpoczynku. Jednak gdy znalazł idealne miejsce, okazało się, że przypodobał je sobie również Zaklinacz. I tak ich drogi się spotykają. Czy Aktor będzie w stanie zdjąć maskę dla Zaklinacza? Czy Zaklinacz zdradzi swój sekret Aktorowi? Czy ich nowa, dziwna więź, mogła wpłynąć na wojnę, która rozgrywała się w otaczającym ich świecie?





	Zaklinacz i aktor

Harry Potter siedział na swoim łóżku w dormitorium, które musiał dzielić z innymi gryfonami w jego wieku. Nie lubił tego braku przestrzeni i wszelakiej prywatności, jakie musiał przy nich znosić.

Harry nie lubił wielu rzeczy.

Na przykład, nie lubił swoich oczu, bo przypominały mu klątwę uśmiercającą, a co za tym idzie, śmierć.

Nie lubił również uśmiechu, jaki musiał przywoływać na swą twarz budząc się rano, by inni nie pomyśleli, że coś jest nie tak.

Nie lubił koloru pomarańczowego, bo kojarzył mu się z fałszywością.

Nie lubił swojego ciała, bo było słabe i brudne.

Nie lubił swoich włosów, bo ciągle wypadały.

Nie lubił swojego życia, bo ciągle go kopało po tyłku.

Nie lubił tego, że nie miał wyboru.

Nie lubił tego, że musiał udawać.

Nie lubił tego, że szło mu to tak dobrze.

Nie lubił tego, że był już zmęczony.

Nie lubił tego, że miał kolekcję żyletek.

Nie lubił tego, że ich tak często używał.

Nie lubił tego, że pachniały krwią.

Nie lubił tego, że to była jego krew.

Nie lubił tego, że tyle musiał wydawać na bandaże.

Nie lubił okularów połówek.

Nie lubił osoby, za którą wszyscy go uważali.

Nie lubił osoby, którą naprawdę był.

Nie lubił siebie.

Można powiedzieć, że Harry lubił niewiele rzeczy. Jednak takie rzeczy istniały.

Na przykład, Harry lubił chwilę gdy żyletka stykała się z jego skórą.

Lubił patrzeć jak głupi są otaczający go ludzie.

Lubił jak myśleli, że dawał się nabrać na ich gry.

Lubił też smak papierosów.

Jednak były tylko trzy rzeczy, które Harry kochał. Były to kawa, gwiazdy i kotara wokoł jego łóżka.

Kawa go pobudzała, gwiazdy odprężały, a kotara dawała prywatność. Tylko za nią mógł być sobą. Tylko za nią mógł pokazać jak bardzo nienawidzi świata. Tylko za nią mógł się wyładować na samym sobie. Tylko za nią mógł wyszeptać jak bardzo nienawidzi ludzi. Tylko za nią mógł pokazać jak bardzo zmęczony jest graniem w przedstawieniu zwanym jego życiem.

Ale tylko za kotarą. Harry dobrze odgrywał swoją rolę. Był wręcz dumny ze swoich umiejętności. Oszukał cały świat, a prawdziwy Harry Potter ukrywał się głęboko za żelazną maską uśmiechniętego idioty z kompleksem bohatera, jakim był znany. Był Aktorem. Jednym z najlepszych jakich znał.

***

Teodor Nott nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie. W zasadzie to był z niego całkiem zadowolony. Miał kochającą rodzinę, dobrych przyjaciół i znał cel swojej egzystencji. Niezła wizja, nie?

Można było stwierdzić, że był on nikim wyjątkowym. Po prostu kolejny dzieciak z bogatej, czystokrwistej rodziny. Po prostu kolejny ślizgon. Nic wielkiego.

A jednak coś go wyróżniało.

Coś czyniło go niezwykłym.

Teodor nie wiedział czy to coś lubi czy nie. To było od zawsze. Nawet jeśli strasznie irytujące.

To było jego przekleństwem.

To było jego największym zmartwieniem.

To było źródłem większości jego trosk.

To było czymś, co nie dawało mu spać.

To było czymś kompletnie dla niego przerażającym.

To było najbardziej irytującym kawałkiem jego życia.

Nic go tak nie denerwowało jak to.

Nic go tak nie przerażało jak to.

Nic go tak nie martwiło jak to.

Nic go tak nie stresowało jak to.

Nic go tak nie smuciło jak to.

Nic go tak nie zniechęcało do życia jak to.

Nic go tak nie obrzydzało jak to.

Nic nie wywoływało w nim takiej bezsilności jak to.

Ale mimo wszystko, kochał to. I nie umiał przestać tego używać.

Bo to było też jego darem.

To potrafiło go również rozweselić.

Rozczulić.

Zaciekawić.

Zachwycić.

Odprężyć. 

Zafascynować.

Wzruszyć.

Wywołać dumę.

Umiejętność Teodora była jego przekleństwem i darem. Jednak nie zamieniłby go na nic innego. Teodor był Zaklinaczem i kochał to i nienawidził jednocześnie.


End file.
